When a visitor plans to go to a new place, the visitor may use a navigation system of an electronic device such as a mobile phone to direct the visitor to the place. However, the visitor may get in trouble when a navigation route of the navigation system is wrong, or current road conditions of the navigation route are temporarily changed because of traffic blocks, roadbuilding, or the like.